Meet Me Somewhere
by Flaming Platinum
Summary: Somehow, meet me at the park turned into find me in the streets. And there's still that confusion as to whether this is a date. [Hinted TakatoxJeri, for Jenrukiforevz]


**Been awhile since I wrote something cute and fluffy, and I guess this is it. Well Jenruki, tell me if this is what you wanted. And since it's no longer the occasion...happy summer and any holidays that happen to be in this season!**

* * *

"So um, Jeri? I kind of…err… meet me at the park, okay?"

Takato hung up the phone, breathing heavily for no apparent reason. It wasn't like he asked her on a date. Meet me at the park can mean just about anything, right?

…No it can't. Not with the way he said it. It was all flustered and nervous and very similar to asking someone out on a date.

He sighed. This was hopeless. They were friends for a while now, and he couldn't even ask her out on a simple date…err, meeting. Takato really had no clue as to what to call this thing now.

_And you forgot to leave the house._

Somehow, he forgot he had to meet Jeri. Just what kind of a leader was he?

-0-0-0-

_Maybe he's not coming? _Jeri thought as she sat on a park bench. She had gotten Takato's message, and she arrived here half an hour later, due to living a bit farther away, but still…

_Boys._

Despite the fact that the majority of the ones who saved her were in fact, boys, Jeri still couldn't help but feel the same about them.

Oh well. Boys will be boys; and there was nothing she could do about that.

-0-0-0-

_Idiot! _Takato mentally scolded himself. He asked Jeri…err…

He asked for a….

Apparently, he still hasn't found a name for this…thing.

And he was late to that thing, very late.

Takato had no idea how it got sidetrack, but he did, somehow, which was even more confusing than what to call this thing.

_Get back on track…_

Problem was he had no idea where he was.

It only took a couple of random turns to end up here, and this here wasn't familiar at all. Not even as one of those places where he fought against those Digimon that started his Tamers 'career', if you can call it a career.

_Great… _

The first time Takato asked someone on a date, and he gets lost. That was just perfect.

_Wait, this isn't a date. But still…_

He was a failure.

-0-0-0-

Jeri sat up from the bench and sighed. She had already waited forty-five minutes, and Takato was still nowhere to be seen.

_He would've told me if he was waiting at Guilmon's hideout, wouldn't he?_

She giggled at this. From the message, she could've sworn that he was having some kind of nervous breakdown from asking her…out? For some reason, it didn't really feel like a date.

But that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was finding Takato, which might be easy or it might be hard. But hey, she survived the Digital World, didn't she?

_Why did I have to remind myself of that?_

-0-0-0-

And he couldn't read maps. Which meant that he was still lost. Just how did that happen?

_So…um…_

He turned the thing sideways and upside down, this way and that, but this was hard. At least when he was finding Guilmon, the map beeped. And it also followed his movement, so that was also helpful. But this map didn't do anything, but look confusing. And if that was the purpose of most maps, it was doing a good job.

_This is the worst day ever._

And yet he still fooled around with that map.

-0-0-0-

_ Now where could Takato be?_

It has been awhile since Jeri left the park, in search of Takato, and she had no luck. It should've been easy to spot a goggle wearing kid on the streets, but apparently it wasn't.

_This was probably a prank._

But it still didn't feel that way. Takato doesn't pull pranks on anyone – that was Kazu's job – and he did sound all flustered and cute.

And didn't he confess his love to her?

She had to smile at the memory. He was being as flustered as he normally was, telling her that he loved her.

That did count for a confession in her book.

But still, why would he ask to meet her in the park if he wasn't there. Unless he got lost.

Takato was okay at taking directions, but there was still that possibility.

Like she said before, boys will be boys.

-0-0-0-

_Why must Guilmon be so fresh in my mind?_

If it wasn't possible to get lost while being lost, while holding a map and having where you need to go in mind, Takato just proved it was possible, big time.

It took him forever to finally read the map, which was a plus. At least he wouldn't be stuck in the middle of nowhere.

But then he got stuck in the middle of nowhere, all because someone had a pet that looked like a Guilmon. And somehow Takato thought that it _was _a Guilmon.

_Jeri probably left already._

There was little point in trying to find the park, mainly because it has been well over an hour since he had called Jeri. And there's still the fact that he was lost, and the responsible thing for him to do was to call a trustworthy adult and get a ride home from them…

And his cell phone was at home, wasn't it.

_Well, I read this map once before, so I can do it again._

-0-0-0-

Jeri checked all of the places she knew Takato would probably end up in, and she ended up not finding him anywhere. Well, at least in those places.

She was hesitant to search elsewhere in case she got lost, but she didn't really have a choice. She was curious as to what the whole meeting was about, and there's also the fact that she wasn't going to waste her fare just to come home empty handed.

Taking to the streets, Jeri marched in whatever direction she felt like going, on the lookout for goggle wearing boys.

-0-0-0-

_And I'm hallucinating, aren't I?_

Though from what was the question. It was a rather fine day and there wasn't anything to cause him to hallucinate. Though, he could've sworn he saw Jeri walking on the road that'll eventually meet his.

_Well, I better follow her, just in case._

-0-0-0-

It only took a few minutes for Jeri to feel a tap on the shoulder. Once she turned around, she was met with an oh so familiar smile that said a lot more than 'I just so happened to run into you'.

It was Takato she was face to face with, and she couldn't be happier.

She hugged him before he took her arm and dragged her around town, explaining random things as they went along. Things from a random Digimon attack to him just babbling on about nonsense.

It wasn't a date, as she concluded, but it might as well have been.


End file.
